Tormenting for Attention
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Sometimes, it takes an ounce of hate to love.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Astronomy Assignment #3 - Teenager's first crush. **

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge / Prompt : #53 Penelope - Write about James Potter**

* * *

"Guys, look! Firehead's approaching!" Young James Potter pointed towards a scowling Lily Evans, her face turning as scarlet as her hair. James was a measly boy of 13, his raven hair too long, almost obscuring his whole face. He wore big glasses and his lips were almost always quirked up in a cheeky smile. Lily, meanwhile, was a thin girl with fiery red hair and a constellation of freckles running from cheek to cheek. She wasn't one with good temper, so she would most likely turn red as her hair when teased or provoked.

"Just don't pay attention to him, Lily." Marlene McKinnon shook her head, tugging Lily away from the group of boys.

"I swear, Marly, if he doesn't stop.." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. I know. Though turning him into an animal won't do you good, either." her friend shrugged.

What was the deal with that Potter boy, and why had he always teased her in any way imaginable?

* * *

"Did you see Evans a while ago?" James doubled over, laughing. His friends looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked, looking back puzzled.

"Well, James, there's nothing really funny about tormenting Lily.." Remus shrugged.

"Why do you always tease her, anyway? It wasn't like she did something to you.." Sirius replied, munching on a Chocolate Frog.

"She's fun to tease!" James argued. "You know, when she turns red as her hair, then her nose scrunches up when she scowls, and when she clutches her wand hard, her other hand on her hip.."

"That's an awful lot of detail, mate." Sirius glanced up at him.

"You paid much attention, I see." Remus chuckled weakly.

"W-Well, what's wrong with th-that?" James stuttered.

"Oh, nothing." "Nothing, James-y."

* * *

_What shall I do to provoke Evans today? Spill some Peruvian butterfly wings on our Potion? Or maybe put up a beetle on her hair? Yes, yes. Her hair.. Her soft, scarlet hair.. I want to reach my hand out and bury my hand in it.. Would she be angry? She looks adorable when she's angry.. Especially at me.._

"Potter." Lily hissed, "Potter! Pay attention!" Lily snapped her fingers in front of her partner's face. Oh, what luck. She just had to be paired with that God-awful Potter.

James shook his head out of his reverie, paying attention back to her. "Wh-What?"

"Pay attention!" she hissed once more.

I would have, Lily Evans, if I weren't distracted by you...

* * *

"I just hate him with all of my guts!" Lily plopped down on her four-poster bed, tugging on her hair.

"James isn't that annoying, Lils.. In fact, he's dreamy!" Marlene giggled.

"Well, he isn't tormenting you, is he?" Lily scowled at her.

"No, but-"

"See!" Lily sat up frustratingly.

"Maybe he just likes your attention so he teases you every chance he gets?"

"Impossible. Plus, it's a sick and twisted way of asking for attention, no way." Lily spat, shaking her head profusely.

"You never know, Lillian."

* * *

"Lily Evans told me to tell you to stop bothering her." Remus announced as he perched his books on his bedside table.

"Not a chance, mate." James cheekily grinned at him, lying on his bed.

"Seriously, mate, what's up with you teasing Evans? It's been going on for a year and all you get are hexes and jinxes." Sirius,his best mate, frowned at him.

"I find teasing her.. pleasurable." he bit his lower lip, pondering over the thought.

"Isn't that a bit sadistic?"

"No, don't get me wrong," he shook his head. "Not that way!"

"Then what?"

"I just find her.." James scrunched his face up, "..adorable when angry."

Both Remus and Sirius guffawed at his confession. "I knew it!" "We told you so!"

"What do you mean?" James frowned at his mates.

"Well, you like her. Obviously."

"No way."

"You tease and torment her to get her attention to you, because you like being noticed by her. Don't you?" Remus smirked, analyzing him

"No way!" James said in quite a panicked tone.

* * *

James passed by the Halls with his usual confidence absent. Did he really like her? How would even one determine if one likes another? Sure, he had urges to reach his hand out and hold her, maybe even caress her hair.. Was that weird? He also thought her as adorable.. Merlin forbid, did he really like her? Was that because of her attention, that he teased her with every chance he got? _Impossible!_

A flash of red hair and green eyes came bounding by the corner and James' heart skipped a beat. _Could he really like her enough to crave for her attention?_


End file.
